SUGAR RUUSHHHHHHHHHHHH!
by elemai123
Summary: Emmett going mad on meringues. Not much too say really.


SUGAR RUSHHHHHH!

Emmett's POV

I stood in the kitchen. I didn't see why we had the kitchen but then Bella came along and we finally used it. So I stood in the kitchen staring at the chopping board in front of me. Next to it was a large tub of meringues. What was I supposed to do with it? I heard Edward laugh. "You have to break the meringues up Em. **On** the chopping board. Get it?" I looked at the meringues again. I thought about how I'd seen Alice with a can of bright pink paint earlier and that she was heading to the garage. Edward straitened up. "Not the Volvo!" He muttered and rushed down to his car. He'd stolen every one of Alice's shoes earlier and buried them, in the lake. She had a grudge against him. I now had the whole kitchen to myself. I looked cautiously at the meringues. I opened the tub and took one out. Well, I tried to. As soon as I picked it up it crumbled into dust. I got annoyed. I tried to pick another one up. It crumbled too. I got really annoyed and picked up a whole hand full of meringues. They all crumbled into meringue dust. "DAMN YOU MERINGUES! MAY YOU BURN IN THE HELL THAT IS MY STOMACH!" I screamed. Then I poured the entire tub into my mouth. I felt the sugar melt on my tongue. I swallowed. I started to bounce up and down. "WHOOOOO! SUGAR RUSHHHHH!" I shouted. Still bouncing up and down I picked up the chopping board. I ran, or rather bounced into Jasper's room. Through the door. Yes through it. Jasper jumped up from his chair as soon as I crashed in. He started to bounce up and down as well. "HAHA! MY HYPERNESS HAS INFECTED YOU ASWELL!" I laughed manically. Then I stopped bouncing. "JAZZIE I WILL NOW REFER TO YOU AS STUDENT. YOU WILL CALL ME SENSEI!" I said solemnly. "YES SENSEI!" Said My Student. "NOW! MY STUDENT FIND ME TWO SCARF'S, ONE BLACK ONE YELLOW!" Alice was bound to have loads. She wouldn't mind me taking two… My Student came back with the scarf's. I tied one around my head and the other around My Student head. "COME!" I said. We bounced back into the kitc…No the Martial Arts training Dojo. I opened the widows and held the board out to My Student. He brought his hand down on it. It broke in two. I got a bit annoyed at this. "NOOOOO. IT MUST BE THOUROUGHLY DESTROYED! ARGHHHH!" I threw the board on the floor and jumped on it. Lots. There was soon a large dent in the floor. Esme wasn't going to like that... Just as well she was on a hunting trip. Oh no! My sugar rush must be wearing off! I was thinking about thinks that worry me! I must make the most of my last few minuets! Then I noticed that leaf had flown in through the window. I threw it back outside. It blew strait back in. I threw it out. It came back again. "ARGHHH! HELP! THE LEAF IS STALKING ME!" I screamed. I ran away and left Jasper to recover from his fit of hyperness. As I ran down the stairs I ripped the scarf off my head. It tore easily into a few ribbons off cloth. "EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Shouted Carlisle. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with Esme. Alice and Edward ran in. Rose stood beside Esme. "My scarf! My gorgeous silk scarf!" Alice sobbed. "Emmett would you like to explain what is going on? Rose came to find us when you started screaming." Esme demanded. "ROSE. NOOOO. YOU BETRAYED MEEEEEE!" I cried. I fell down on to my knees and pretended to sob. I heard the door open. "Hey guys! Oh…Hi Emmett. What did I miss??" said Bella.

But!

Esme's POV

"Hello Bella. Edward would you…?" I said. He nodded. "Let's go Bella." He swept Bella away. As soon as they were well out of hearing range Carlisle started to scream at Emmett. "EMMET CULLEN GET OFF THAT FLOOR! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO MAKE US FEEL SORRY FOR YOU BY CRYING WE KNOW IT'S FAKE!" Emmett got up. He looked at us and then at Rosalie. "Rose! How could you!" he moaned. Rosalie looked at Emmett stonily. "Alice saw that you would eat those meringues so I went to Get Carlisle. Alice would've but was… Otherwise occupied." She said. "Alice? What were you doing?" I said. Alice looked at me mischievously. "Ummm…Shopping?" She said. "I'll talk to you later Alice! Now Emmett please show us what you've done!" I said. Emmett looked ashamed and walked up stairs. He took us to the Kitchen. It looked fine…Until I saw the dent in my floor. My beautiful floor. Then I saw the fragments of chopping board. And finally I saw Jasper bouncing up and down in a corner. I snapped. "EMMETT CULLEN! YOU MADE A DENT IN MY FLOOR COMPLETELY DESTROYED MY CHOPPING BOARD AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND MADE JASPER HYPER. YOU ARE GROUNDED. YOU CANNOT GO ANYWHERE FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS! YOU CAN STAY IN YOU ROOM. And I will be making you a list of things you cannot do." I screeched. Carlisle looked at me and then at Jasper. "I'll sort him out…" He said. I nodded and walked over to Emmett. I grabbed his ear and pulled him off to his room. "But! But! But!" He tried to argue. I ignored him and threw him in his room.

2 days later.

Emmett's POV

Finally I could get out of that room! But as soon as I did Esme pushed me into the kitchen. Everyone was there even Bella. Edward held out a list . I took it. "READ!" Esme said. I took a deep breath.

"Thing's I Emmett Cullen Must Never Do.

I Must never

Eat Meringues

Eat anything that may cause me to have a sugar rush

Go any where near Jasper in sugar rush mode. The emotion is just too much.

Cause Jasper to go hyper

Cause anyone else to go hyper via Jasper

On any accounts go anywhere near Alice's scarves again because we won't protect you.

Try and become a Sensei.

Scream that a leaf is stalking me. It isn't.

Annoy Edward by thinking stuff he doesn't want to know.

Annoy Edward by thinking stuff like 'Your Volvo's on fire, I saw Alice do it' when it isn't true.

Annoy Edward.

Cause Jasper any weird emotions that I'm feeling to see what happens.

Test anything, like Carlisle's drugs to see what happens.

Bring home any weird pigeon, cat, dog or rat and then claim it is a vampire pigeon, cat, dog or rat.

Bring home any animal and claim it is a vampire.

Bring home any animal and claim it is my pet after what happened with Jasper and the cat."

"What happened?" Bella interrupted. Jasper looked down and Edward looked decidedly uncomfortable. "It had and…accident…." He said slowly. Bella paled. "Oh." She said. Jasper smiled awkwardly. "Emmett shouldn't have left it on the table!" He protested. I laughed and kept reading.

"17. Claim pet insurance on the pet that I _won't_ bring home. We have enough money.

Fly to England and climb the London Eye for fun and then say I'm going to jump.

Fly to England and climb the London Eye and sing at the top of my voice.

Pretend that I'm asleep in class and then when the teacher tells me I've not learnt anything recite everything they've said.

Pretend I'm asleep in class.

Make comments on Bella as she does gym.

Call Bella The Human.

Call Bella A snack on Feet.

Call Bella The human snack on feet.

Call Bella anything other than Bella or sis.

Call Edward Mind reader

Call Edward Eddie

Call Edward an over protective freak

Call Edward anything but Edward.

Call Jasper Jazzy

Call Jasper anything but Jasper

Provoke Jasper by commenting on the war.

Call Alice Pixie

Call Alice small or tiny or anything that comments on her height.

Call Alice anything but Alice.

Provoke Alice by commenting about Prada

Try to convince someone that leaves were stalking me.

Do anything that may embarrass or reveal my family. That includes Bella too.

Paint any of your cars any colour that isn't a normal colour

Destroy this list.

Attempt to convince someone that the trees are plotting against me.

Claim that Edward is gay.

Claim that Edward's car has a hidden surveillance device and use this excuse to take the car apart to find it.

Go to see the Volturi and claim I have valuble information.

Go to see the Volturi and annoy them.

Go to see the Volturi without you.

Go anywhere near the the Werewolves in hyper mode. I'll do something I'll regret later.

Go anywhere near the werewolves.

Annoy the werewolves in any way so they cross the line, break the treaty and then balme it all on them.

I finished the list. "Ahh man but they're like the best things to do in life!" I moaned. Carlisle looked at me. "You **will **abide by those rules." he said.

I sighed. My life was suddenly a whole lot more boring.


End file.
